Joffie's Big Brother 2.
Joffies Big Brother Season 2: The Four Seasons. Welcome to another season of Joffie's Big Brother! After last season, Big Brother: New Beginnings had a lot of twists, we wanted to elevate this season. This is where the four seasons, Summer, Fall, Winer and Spring are in teams and they have one leader. Keep in mind that the leader is a person who got robbed in season one and has come back. The leaders chosen were, Jor, Luna, Smore and Suds. They all have their own reasons why they should come back and it will be reveal after the season! The winner has not been announced and the runner-up has not been announced! So, stay tuned for another epic season! Twists. * Vaccination. This lets the audience to chose one person each week to save from eviction for the week. The rules are it cannot be a back to back winner. However, this person can win HOH and POV, but never be put up for eviction. * The Flu. This lets the audience vote who to put up as the third nominee. This basically means that the HOH will nominate 2 people and the person voted will be announced. The person cannot be back to back voted or if they win HOH there will be no third nominee. The third nominee can use POV on themselves, however, the HOH will not pick a replacement. * Double Eviction. After the blindside of one of the active players, Jamix, the houseguests survived the first week and were then called to the living room where it was announced that big brother would be having a double eviction on just the second week! This led to Kendall's and King's eviction as three people had already left the house, the games have only started. * More, TBA! Houseguests. jor2.PNG|Jor. (Summer Leader, Playing) paige.PNG|Paige. (Summer, Playing) ant.PNG|Ant. (Summer, Playing). morgan.PNG|Morgan. (Summer, Playing) luna2.PNG|Luna. (Winter Leader, Playing) iconic.PNG|Iconic. (Winter, Playing) pug.PNG|Pug. (Winter, Playing) suds2.PNG|Suds. (Spring Leader, Playing) jarina.PNG|Jarina. (Spring, Playing) josh.PNG|Josh. (Spring, Playing) smore2.PNG|Smore. (Autumn Leader, Playing) pogo.PNG|Pogo. (Autumn, Playing) nathan.PNG|Nathan. (Autumn, 13th, Evicted) kenall.PNG|Kendall. (Spring, 14th, Evicted) king.PNG|King. (Winter, 15th, Evicted) jamixew.PNG|Jamix. (Autumn, 16th, Evicted) Joffie's Opinions: 16 - Jamix - TBA. 15 - TBA - TBA. 14 - TBA - TBA. 13 - TBA - TBA. 12 - TBA - TBA. 11 - TBA - TBA. 10 - TBA - TBA. 9 - TBA - TBA. 8 - TBA - TBA. 7 - TBA - TBA. 6 - TBA - TBA. 5 - TBA - TBA. 4 - TBA - TBA. 3 - TBA - TBA. 2 - TBA - TBA. 1 - TBA - TBA. (Void all the TBA). Gameplay. Week 1: The games have started with the four seasons and alliances have been made. So, on the first week Pug decided to pull through hardly and won as HOH, they decided to put up, inactive people to stay under the radar. So, Pug put up Suds and Kendall, as the other housemates wish. The Big Brother revealed that the housemates voted someone who would be safe for that week which was Smore and someone who was put up for eviction, Jamix. Pug had then won POV and decided to discard the power of veto. It ended in a 4-4-0 tie between Jamix and Kendall. Pug had then decided to make her sole vote be Jamix, making Jamix who was active leave the house. Pug.PNG|HOH: Pug. Suds2.PNG|First Nominated: Suds. Kenall.PNG|Second Nominated: Kendall. Jamixew.PNG|The Flu Nominated: Jamix. Pug.PNG|POV: Pug. Decision: Discard. Jamixew.PNG|Evicted: Jamix. (5-4-0) Week 2: Another week another eviction, the houseguests all have just had an unexpected person go last week, but it's a new week! After Pug's domination in the first week, Pug couldn't play again. Ant had won the HOH and decided to put the person from last week, Kendall up for eviction. He had also put up a person nobody expected, the leader of winter Luna. Then, the houseguests were very surprised when they learned that Suds would be up for eviction by the audience! Pogo revealed that she really didn't want Luna to go home so early, so she ended up pulling through and winning the veto. Keeping to Pogo's words, she saved Luna. Since the person nominated was saved and not the FLU, Ant had to re-nominate and chose King. In the end, King got out with 4 votes and was evicted out of the house becoming the second person evicted and/or 15th place. With a close vote of 2-1, Kendall was also evicted, she packed her bags and left. She was inactive so, that's why they evicted her. Kendall became the third person voted out and/or 14th place. Ant.PNG|HOH: Ant. Luna2.PNG|First Nominated: Luna. Kenall.PNG|Second Nominated: Kendall. Suds2.PNG|The FLU Nominated: Suds. Pogo.PNG|POV: Pogo. Decision: Luna. King.PNG|Post-Nomination: King. King.PNG|First Evicted With Highest Votes: King. (4-2-1) Kenall.PNG|Second Evicted With The Second Highest Votes: Kendall. (2-4-1) Week 3: Suds2.PNG|HOH: Suds. Iconic.PNG|First Nominated: Iconic. Nathan.PNG|Second Nominated: Nathan. Morgan.PNG|The FLU Nominated: Morgan. Jarina.PNG|POV: Jarina. Decition: Morgan. Nathan.PNG|Evicted: Nathan. (6-3)